Quererte tanto
by Milgraine
Summary: Me queda por lo menos este síndrome incurable de quererte tanto..."


**Disclaimer:** Vale, nada mío y todo de Rowling y el montón de empresas que la representan.

Este es el primer track de la tabla Arjona en la comunidad de HazMúsica.

"Diálogos"

_"Pensamientos"_

**Me queda por lo menos este síndrome incurable de quererte tanto…**

_ Estimados Sr. y Sra. Malfoy,_

_ Es un honor para nosotros hacerlos partícipes de la unión de nuestras almas en sagrado matrimonio, ceremonia que se llevará a cabo el día 31 de octubre a las 18:00 horas en Godric's Hollow._

_ Esperamos contar con su amable asistencia, _

_ Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley_

Astoria Malfoy leyó cuidadosamente la misiva, para después mirar a su esposo. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie a su lado, con rostro inexpresivo. Su hermoso cabello rubio estaba graciosamente recogido en una coleta baja, mientras que su piel nívea parecía haber sido perfilada en mármol. A simple vista, la inminente boda no parecía afectarlo: ni un fruncir de labios, ni un movimiento de ojos, ni siquiera un temblor de manos, pero Astoria sabía la verdad: su marido estaba destrozado.

"Draco, querido…"

"Querida, no hagas planes para el 31 de octubre. Tenemos una boda a la cual asistir."

"Pero…"

"El próximo fin de semana iremos a París." la interrumpió "Encontraremos un lindo y apropiado vestuario para la fecha… por cierto, el azul te hace lucir encantadora" – alabó su túnica nueva.

Y sin decir más, beso delicadamente los labios de su esposa y salió del comedor directo al vestíbulo. Cogió su túnica y se desapareció obviamente con dirección a su oficina, listo y presto a comenzar con su eterna revisión de balances, arreglos de cuentas y firma de documentos.

Astoria lo miró irse y suspiró con resignación. Así era Draco, tan impredecible.

Hacía dos meses de su matrimonio. Astoria no podría decir que conocía a su esposo más que él mismo; su unión fue un contrato estipulado por sus padres, así que en realidad no hubo mucho tiempo para conocerse y cortejarse mutuamente, mas ello no impedía a Astoria comenzar a amarlo… y a conocer sus secretos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy camina imperturbable por el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Su andar elegante, como siempre, hace girar la cabeza de más de uno y sus pasos resuenan por el marmoleado suelo de forma limpia y clara.

"Buen día, Sr. Malfoy"

El aludido sólo premia a su interlocutor con una mirada y una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Camina por el pasillo y entra al ascensor. Los ahí presentes lo miran, y casi con perfecta sincronía le desean los buenos días. El abogado Malfoy tan sólo los mira fijamente y saluda secamente.

"Buen día."

"_Primer piso. Departamento de entrada en vigor de la ley mágica. Oficinas del Ministro y del resto del personal administrativo"_

* * *

Su túnica ondula cuando retoma el paso, girando a la izquierda y encontrándose con la puerta de su oficina. _"Ministro Junior"_ dice la placa en la puerta.

"Buen día, Sr. Malfoy" saluda Lena, su incansable secretaria, quien comienza a seguirlo hasta la puerta de su despacho privado "Acaban de llegar las cotizaciones de servicios de los abogados particulares para el caso McCount" le entrega un delgado dosier negro "y ya le tengo listos y clasificados los presupuestos estimados para el próximo año de todos los departamentos del Ministerio." Le alcanza un nuevo dosier, esta vez más grueso "Y, señor, no olvide redactar el informe anual de actividades del Ministro: yo lo revisaré y lo pasaré en limpio."

Y sin más, Draco quitó los hechizos de privacidad y seguridad de su despacho y entró en él, pero nada lo preparó para ver quién estaba dentro.

"Hola, Draco" lo saludaron unos ojos verdes al otro lado del escritorio.

* * *

El abogado se quedó frío: Harry Potter había burlado toda su seguridad y se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su silla. Vestía su horrible túnica de Auror y tenía esa mirada indescifrable en su rostro. Aquella que le ocasionó varios orgasmos al rubio.

Draco se recompuso y carraspeó suavemente. Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al lado del moreno y colocó sus documentos en el elegante escritorio de caoba.

"Buen día, Potter" dijo en tono neutral, para después mirarlo a los ojos. Potter bajó la mirada y Draco lo supo, pero aún así, no temió preguntar "Y dime, ¿qué te trae por mi humilde oficina a tan temprana hora de la mañana?"

"Pues déjame decirte que tu oficina de humilde tiene lo que yo de burócrata: con lo que cuesta tu sillón de cuero ¡podríamos alimentar a miles de niños en África!" bufó

"Tampoco es tan caro. De hecho, ten cuidado con el escritorio, no lo vayas a maltratar. ¿Sabes? Ese mueble sí que me costó una millonada…"

Draco se sentó en la silla destinada a sus invitados, esperando la inminente noticia.

"Mmm… en mi oficina sólo tenemos un escritorio de metal y un par de sillas de plástico" comentó el moreno de forma distraída, rehuyendo a su mirada "Esto se llama racismo y creo que te voy a demandar."

"¡Caramba! Y yo que me creía buen abogado, Potter…"

Un incómodo silencio…

"Draco… yo…"

Draco se acercó y puso una mano sobre los labios del moreno, impidiéndole hablar. Deslizó sus dedos por la suave mejilla y, esta vez, obligó a los ojos esmeraldas mirar los suyos, tomando el rostro de Harry por la barbilla.

"Te amo, Harry" susurró.

Y Draco lo besó.

Lo besó con los labios, y con las manos, y con todo el cuerpo. Draco lo besó con su corazón, con su magia. Lo besó con el alma. Lo besó profundamente, como una suave caricia al amanecer, o un fuerte abrazo ante el crepúsculo. Tomó su mano entre la suya, y con mimo, deslizó sus dedos por el dorso, expresando con un suspiro lo que expone en sus ojos.

"No me pidas renunciar a esto, Harry" dijo contra sus labios "porque no podría. No puedo."

El Auror escondió su rostro sobre el hombro de su amante, al tiempo que se dejaba abrazar por la cintura. No lloraba, pero su cuerpo temblaba.

"Ginny está embarazada, Draco" dijo bajito "Voy a ser padre."

Draco lo sabía, y sería un mentiroso si dijera que no se había preparado para ello. Sabía que llegaría en algún momento, aunque nunca creyó qué tan pronto. Harry tendría la familia que siempre había deseado, que se casaría con la esposa perfecta y poblaría el mundo con pequeños Potters de ojos verdes. Y aún teniendo ese conocimiento, no pudo evitar que doliera porque, internamente, el esperaba ser parte de la familia Potter.

"Me voy a casar, Draco. Tendré una esposa, como tú tienes a la tuya, y nacerá mi hijo dentro de un matrimonio feliz."

_"No lo hagas, Harry. No me lo digas…"_

"No puedo seguir viéndote."

"Pero… ¿qué te lo impide?" susurró

"Yo mismo, Draco. No podría vivir conmigo si no cumplo mis promesas y, créeme, un matrimonio para mí, es una de las más sagradas promesas."

Draco le tomó el mentón y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

"Sabes que a mi esposa no le importa lo nuestro"

"¡Pero a la mía sí, Draco!" casi gritó "¡Quiere darle a mi hijo un hogar estable, y por Merlín, que estoy dispuesto a unirme a su causa!"

"¡¿Por qué siempre pones a los demás por encima de ti, Potter?!" la furia claramente reflejada en las orbes grises

"Porque… porque son lo único que tengo."

Y el rubio pudo verlo, puedo apreciar más claramente que nunca ese dolor añejo que Harry siempre cargaba. Ese que no lo dejaba ser feliz y que él, maldito, había regresado a sus ojos al casarse…

Pero no todo podía estar perdido. Aún debían tener esperanza.

"Me tienes a mí…" - _"No temas"_

"No, Draco. Yo no te tengo." – _"Y nunca te tuve"_

Después, entre documentos y papeles, Draco Malfoy dejó ir su último resquicio de esperanza.

* * *

Vestida de una elegante túnica color turquesa, Astoria lucía orgullosa el apellido Malfoy prendada al brazo de su esposo, siendo testigos del matrimonio de dos jóvenes héroes de guerra.

"Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

Silencio absoluto en la sala, un silencio espeso que Astoria creyó no poder soportar. Miró de reojo a su esposo, quien permanece estoico e inexpresivo.

_"¡Quién pudiera saber qué está pensando!"_

"Que lo que la magia ha unido el día de hoy, no lo separe el hombre."

Una solitaria lágrima cayó de los ojos de la Señora Malfoy, al contemplar el rápido parpadeo de su esposo y sentir el casi impalpable temblor en su brazo.

Al terminar la ceremonia, y después de sentir cómo el mundo caía sobre sus hombros, el heredero Malfoy miró a su esposa, quien estaba llorando. Comprendiéndolo.

Lloraba por él y su desdicha, y lloraba porque no haría nada por recuperar lo perdido.

"Vayamos a la Mansión, querida… No estoy con ánimos para asistir a la recepción."

Astoria le obsequió con una sonrisa y asintió.

El rubio le regaló una última mirada al novio, descubriendo los ojos verdes posados sobre él. Y le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica…

_"De todas formas, Harry, a lo lejos puedo seguir amándote. Sólo me queda eso. Sólo eso…"_


End file.
